The Fall of Mankind/Chapter 2: Being Afraid What Kept Us Alive
Chapter 2: Being Afraid What Kept Us Alive is the second chapter of the Volume 1: Day We Came in The Fall of Mankind and was published in November 16, 2013 by Never more0122333. Previous Chapter: Chapter 1: The Dead Come Knocking Next Chapter: Chapter 3: We Are The NWO 'Characters' MAIN CHARACTERS *Jack Matt *Mary *Dr. Stevens OTHERS *Jericho Bucks *Anna Bucks *Martinez *NWO 'Volume 1, Chapter 2: Being Afraid What Kept Us Alive' "Let's search for other survivors." said Jack. "Dr. Jack, I mean Jack, look at this one." said Mary pointing the supermarket. "A supermarket? What's the problem on that?" said Jack confused. The lights in supermarket went on/off. "Well, let's go inside that supermarket." said Jack. "Okay! I'm ready." said Mary, holds her shotgun. After they went outside, they were Corpse' near the supermarket and saw the two of them and followed them. "It's creepy." said Mary with a nervous voice. "Hold your fire. Someone's coming." said Jack. Two shadows appeared. "Who the hell are you?" said the man. "We're survivors from the Central Hospital." said Jack raises his hand. "Lemme see..." keeps searching in the pockets of Jack and Mary. "Medicines... Food. Not bad." said the man. "Anyways, who are you?" said Mary who is curious about who are they. "I'm Jericho. This is my sister, Anna. She's mute" said Jericho with a sad voice. "I'm sorry about that." said Mary with a sorrowful voice. "No need to be sorry about that. Let's move on." said Jericho. "GROARRR!" the Corpse' heard them. "Fuck! It's the Lame-Brains!" Jericho yelled. "Lame-Brains?" said Jack with a curious question. "Yeah that's what I call them, Lame-Brains. Because they don't have brains and they're dead! Come on, hurry!" said Jericho. They run and made it in a Department store. They were a small group of Corpse'. "Let's take them out!" said Jack. "Hell yeah! M4A1!" Jericho yelled holding his M4A1 "HYAHHH!!!" Jack kills the Corpse' with his hammer and smash their heads. "Oh yeah! This is fun." said Mary. Anna helps them too with a machete. "Few more and were done here!" said Jack continues to smash their heads. After that, they began telling stories about what happened to them. "We can't stay here forever," said Jack. "Yeah Jack's right. I'm afraid, Jack's afraid. Are afraid you afraid too?" Mary asks. "Being afraid what kept us alive." Jericho answers Mary. "Yeah he's got a point, being afraid what kept us alive." A mysterious man appeared. "You are--!" said Mary who is shocked. "Yeah Mary I'm the fucking guy who you and Jack leaved." said the doctor. "I'm sorry, Dr. Stevens, but--" said Jack who apologizes to him. "That's fine, I'm the one who started those 'dead bodies moving'." said Dr. Stevens. "No, you're not." said Jericho. "What do you mean?" said Dr. Stevens "Last week, news worldwide that there are "undead" in China, Japan and Spain. Then, after that you experiment those dead bodies and you knew them that they were going to turn right?" said Jericho. "Yeah you're right. I know this things and I pretend to don't know about this because I don't want people to kill each other and I don't want them to rebel against the news." Dr. Stevens explaining. "They are dead and we are alive. Nothing will change about it." said Jack. "Yeah, let's--" said Jericho who was distracted. "GROARR." groans by Corpse' "Fuck! Let's get outta here, I have a car!" said Jericho who immediately lead them to the exit. They passed corridors and finally escaped the mall. "Here, I got a Toyota D4D." said Jericho. "I will get my car. Mary come with me!" said Jack to Mary and runs to his car. VROOOMMMM!!!!! "Let's get outta here!" said Jericho. After a while, they passed a camp. "We should stop here, maybe there's survivors there." said Dr. Stevens End they stopped there and search in the camp. "Anybody here--" Jack said "Yeah, bullshit." said a man behind Jack. "Who are you guys?" said Jack's group. "Who are we? We are killing trespassers in our camp." said another man. Who are those guys? Find it out in the next chapter of The Fall of Mankind! ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- Deaths none Trivia *First appearance of Jericho *First appearance of Anna Bucks *First appearance of NWO *The title refers to Jericho and Anna's fear that makes them alive for long. *This chapter has more newcomers than the chapter 1. Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Chapter Category:Drama (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Action (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Horror (The Fall of Mankind)